


No ifs and buts

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, after USO16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: After the defeat of Rafa in the US Open 2016 against Pouille, Rafa is very angry with himself. All those who justify him, he scolds them annoyed, saying that there are no ifs and buts, there is only one defeat. Then Nole plays, wins his game, makes his press conference and ask him to Rafa and he begins with if and but, justifying him and explain the extenuating circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senza se e senza ma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124532) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> This is my translation of my work, I'm Italian and I translated this my fic even if my english is not the best of the best, but better of google translate. So here we are... enjoy the read. kisses. Akane

NO IFS OR BUTS

 

  
\- No, no. At the end of the day , it doesn’t matter if and but. At the end you've lost, nothing to do with how and why. What remains is the result. Point. And today I have lost. The rest are excuses. -  
Rafa repeated words like these all the time, in the conference at end game and to every member of his staff and family.  
Angry and disappointed was an understatement, so much so that at one point they decided it was best to leave him alone.  
So Rafa barked that he wanted to wait before he left because he was tired and didn’t want to leave and go around, they could continue their holidays, but he just would sleep in peace.  
Xisca even gave up at one point, knowing what to expect, the only of them to know as a friend and accomplice.  
\- You want to wait alone? -  
Rafa nodded pouting, hard look, frowning.  
Xisca thus greeted him by saying that they would be seen the next day, when he would be ready. He thanked her.  
The only decent time had been when he had crossed him in the hallway, when he was released after his game lost, and Nole was entering. Too many people for everything and the desire to smash everything was diminished with his sweet and thoughtful eyes. Nole had just smiled, had shaken hands, had quickly attracted him sweat drenched and whispered in his ear:  
\- I'm sorry. See you later? - And suddenly the 'later' had become everything, the only way not to die of anger.  
  
Rafa waited Nole in room, brooding long on the match and that fifth set that had a chance to win, which however had lost. Blaming himself beyond all human limits.  
No ifs or buts.  
Then the images from TV of Nole’s match soothed him, helping to break down asleep on an empty stomach, furious but at least more relaxed.  
He didn’t sleep well, had a very agitated and restless sleep.  
Only to wake his head gave him respite.  
The sweet Nole hands were caressing him.  
Rafa put him in focus and made the first smile from many hours to that part.  
\- You came back later... - muttered softly. - you won? - Nole smiled kissing him.  
\- You doubt it? - He said jokingly. Rafa smirked, then became sad.  
\- To me didn’t go well, I was afraid that the air tragedies expanded and contaminate you! -  
Nole laughed and put his arm under his neck pulling him on top of him. Rafa climbed willingly wrapping legs with his, then feels kissing his unkempt and disheveled hair.  
\- There are many extenuating circumstances... - began in the most logical way to comfort him, not knowing that those were the words that all had already say, to which he had against bark, rejecting them. - Two and a half months total stop, then you're suddenly back and you got 23 hours in 7 days of tennis, from zero to one hundred in that way is not easy. You had to go slow. Then you find a slam, a minimum of three sets and a maximum of five... It was not easy, he was good and prepared and you're not one hundred percent. It still bandaged wrist, improves but is not yet at the top. There were many extenuating circumstances. Know you don’t much consolation, that a defeat is a defeat, but in March this tournament you would have won, before the tendinitis ... Surely now you’ll win the titles because the challenging things are done ... - Nole continued with if and with but, as long as Rafa looked up from his comfortable position on his chest and looked at him with two clear eyes, the muscles of the body relaxed. And a sigh of acceptance.  
\- You say? - Nole smiled and caressed his back.  
\- Absolutely ... -  
\- In fact yesterday I broke my wrist a bit too much, although it remains the norm regarding the healing process ... I have to work on services! -  
And so it was that Rafa not only accepted ifs and buts, but cheered up finding the strength and desire to start and turn the page.  
Despite the things said by Nole they had said in many, none of them was him.  
Be the person that Rafa loved had some advantages, for example could tell him everything that he accepted it. An annoying word, he turned into a spell.  
Briefly they spoke of defects and things to strengthen, then talked about the next opponent of Nole and about Pouille, the French talent who beat him.  
Then they gave a right good morning, and Rafa was able to also archive the disappointment.  
With Nole always managed to overcome everything. Even if and but.


End file.
